Nos dejaron solos
by Yuko-96
Summary: Todos los de Sun Garden se van de campamento, y dejan solos a Hiroto y Midorikawa, quienes tendrán que convivir juntos por una tarde; Hiroto comprobara lo que él menos esperaba - Dedicado a Nao-chan16 -


**Hola, este es mi primer fic de Yaoi, bueno es un one-shot :D espero que les guste :D**

**Dedicado a Nao-chan16 y a todas las fans del HiroMido :D**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

En el orfanato Sun Garden se encontraban dos chicos, un pelirrojo y el otro era un peliverde, ellos estaban completamente solos.

-Jooo, ¿Por qué se fueron todos y nos dejaron aquí?- Dijo refunfuñando Midorikawa.

-Fue porque tú te quedaste dormido y no despertabas con nada, y como yo tengo tanta suerte me dejaron cuidando de ti- Le replico Hiroto a su amigo.

-Yo quería ir de campamento con ellos, y además yo puedo cuidarme solo- Dijo el chico inflando las mejillas y desviando la mirada.

-Tranquilízate, después de todo, ya no podemos hacer nada- contesto el pelirrojo resignado.

-Claro que podemos hacer algo… ¡vamos a tomar helado como marranos!- Después de decir eso el chico peliverde corrió infantilmente a la cocina con los brazos en alto. Hiroto solo lo miro con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza, decidió seguirlo y al entrar a la cocina puedo ver a Midorikawa sentado en el suelo, con muchos potes de helado a su alrededor, tenía la cara completamente manchada y comia con las manos.

-*_que… que lindo se ve así, un momento Hiroto Kiyama, en qué demonios estás pensando… jamas había tenido este tipo de pensamientos… pero… debo admitir de que está muy pero muy tierno y lindo_*- Midorikawa se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico, y noto que su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello.

-Si piensas que te daré helado, estás muy equivocado- Dijo Midorikawa mirando al chico de cabello rojo, luego volvió a comer de su helado.

-¿Eh?- Dijo volviendo a la realidad- Un momento, yo no quiero de tu helado Midorikawa

-Entonces en que pensabas

-Etto… yo… en… en… en que no ¿puedes comer como alguien normal?

-Explícate…

-Pues deberías comer en una copa, sentado a la mesa y con una cuchara- Se acerca a él y le quita los helados.

-Yo quiero helado- Dijo el peliverde estirando las manos al igual que un niño pequeño.

-No hasta que vallas al baño, te laves la cara y las manos

-Bien…- Se levanta del piso y va al baño.

-Estuvo cerca, debo dejar de pensar esas cosas- Toma los helados del piso, limpia todo y le prepara una copa de helado a Midorikaway la deja en la mesa.

-Listo mamá Hiroto- Dijo el peliverde entrando a la cocina- ¿Dónde está mi helado?

-Aquí- Dijo Hiroto apuntando a la copa de helado.

-¿Eso?- Dijo sentándose y mirando el helado.- ¿me quieres matar de hambre? TTOTT-

-Esa es la porción normal para una persona -

-Pe-pero yo… yo no soy persona-

-y ¿Qué eres?-

-Soy un… extraterrestre-

-¿A si? Pues demuéstramelo-

-Okey… ejem… - Se aclara la garganta y pone los brazos como un fantasma. - ¡Te voy a chupar la sangre!-

-Ese es un vampiro-

-Emmm… entonces… "abra cadabra patas de cabra"-

-Esa es una bruja-

-Okey… mira un… balóndefútbolgigante- Hiroto mira hacia el lado, y el peliverde aprovecho para salir corriendo, no sin antes tomar un pote de helado.

- no hay na…da ¡no huyas! – corre tras Midorikawa para alcanzarlo; lo busca por todas partes pero no lo encuentra, después de un rato escucha unos mormullos, se acerca a un árbol y ve al chico sentado y comiendo desesperadamente helado, y si con las manos; Hiroto al verlo se sonroja violentamente.

-*_ahora se ve más lindo que hace un rato, ¿que hice para merecer esto, que hice? Será que… no, no puede ser… necesito comprobarlo…_* Midorikawa- Él peliverde se sobresaltó y fue dando vuelta la cabeza poco a poco, con bastante miedo.

-Hi-Hiroto… ho-hola- Dijo el chico, Hiroto solo se agacho a su altura.

-¿Me dejas comprobar algo?- Pregunto serio el pelirrojo.

-Bi-bien…- Dijo aun con susto.

-Veamos si es verdad- Susurro, luego miro fijamente a los ojos de Midorikawa, tomo su cara y le dio un beso, al principio Midorikawa se sorprendió y abrió los ojos, pero luego se dejó llevar y correspondió al beso, el cual se volvió cada vez más apasionado, después de un tiempo se separaron por falta de aire; ambos estaban muy sonrojados, el primero en hablar fue Hiroto.

-Bien, creo que lo comprobé- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Y… ¿q-qué e-era?- Pregunto Midorikawa muy nervioso.

-Pes de que me enamore de ti, resulto ser cierto- Les respondió el pelirrojo aun con su tierna sonrisa.

-¿Ha-hablas en serio?-

-Muy enserio-

-Yo… yo también te amo Hiroto… - Dijo el peliverde desviando la mirada muy sonrojado.

-Esto es perfecto, tú eres perfecto…- Hiroto tomo del mentón a Midorikawa y ambos se unieron en un hermoso y dulce beso.

* * *

**Bien, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado :D dejen REVIEW :D saludos y gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
